1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the simultaneous dispensing and cutting of rolled up webs of material, with at least one roll of material in use.
The object of the invention pertains to the the art of the means for dispensing pre-determined lengths of webs rolled up round bobbins or cores. More particularly, but not limitatively, the invention has for its object the apparatus for the simultaneous dispensing and cutting of paper, cotton-wool and other wiping materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The apparatus in accordance with the invention is of the well-known type in which the roll of material in use is mounted for free rotation on a support and depressed directly on a drum with non-skidding surface, so that it will be possible by a mere manual pull on the web of material projecting from the apparatus to dispense and to cut automatically a web the length of which is approximately equal to the diameter of the drum, and namely by means of a toothed cutting device associated with the drum and protruding out of the drum when it is driven rotatably by the pull on the material in order to penetrate the material which is thus stretched out on either side of the cutting device. On completion of the cutting step, the swinging drum return to its initial position through the action of various complementary organs, and a fresh web of material is projecting again out of the apparatus.
Some apparatus of this kind accommodate at least two rolls of material which can be put in use in succession and automatically as soon as the first roll is almost empty. Other apparatus accommodate one roll only: in this case, it is therefore necessary to re-load the apparatus more frequently.
It will be appreciated that feeding problems exist in the case of an apparatus with one roll only. As a matter of fact, the person who is to care for the supply of material can either substitute the roll when the latter is practically empty, or allow the roll to stay in position if there is too much material thereon. It will be obvious that in the first case there is a waste of material, while in the other case the apparatus will be rapidly emptied.